fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Andrew Coldzone
|caption = Black Blizzard |kanji = アンドリュー·コールドゾーン |romanji = Andoryū· Kōrudozōn |race = Human |birthday = December 1 |age = 21 (Post-timeskip), 14 (Pre-timeskip) |gender = Male |height = 6'1 (Post-timeskip), 5'9 (Pre-timeskip) |weight = 178.69kg (Post-timeskip), 153.67kg (Pre-timeskip) |eyes = Black |hair = Green |blood type = O |unusual features = Tribal Marking behind Headband |occupation = Mage |base of operations = Dark Snow Mountains Volcano Core Guild Building |marital status = Single |alias = Black Blizzard (砂嵐, Sunaarashi), Dark Snowman (ダル雪だるま, Daru Yukidaruma) |magic = Frost God Slayer Magic Thermal Sensing Magic Snow Magic |affiliation = Volcano Core |team = Arctic Knights}} Andrew Coldzone (アンドリュー·コールドゾーン, Andoryū· Kōrudozōn) is a S rank mage and leader of the team known as the Arctic Knights. He was abandoned by his parents in a blizzard during a family trip where he had found a cave inside of a mountain covered in black snow. Due to his version of Frost God Slayer Magic he is known as the Black Blizzard (砂嵐, Sunaarashi), while also being known as the Dark Snowman (ダル雪だるま, Daru Yukidaruma) for how his Snow Magic will look if used on his mountain. Appearance Before Timeskip Before the timeskip, Andrew wore a short sleeve windbreaker like hoodie with no shirt underneath. He wore a pair of black jeans with a black belt as his bottoms. He also had a pair of metal hand guards with retractable claws that he would use in his fighting style. As shoes he wore black steel toed boots with black shoe laces. After Timeskip After the timeskip, Andrew began to wear a long sleeved zipper jacket that covered his mouth area with a black and yellow over lap that he would button up over it. He also began to wear a black headband to hide the tribal marking that he gained from mastering his Frost God Slayer Magic. His hair also seemed to get a darker tint to it over tthe years. He kept the jeans, the boots, and the claws though he hides them in his sleeves. Personality Andrew is a very cold individual, no pun intended. He was raised by an abusive father and a alchoholic mother who would just pretty much ignore him all the time. So because of this he grew up shy and always unsure of himself. He had no friends and was bullied quiet a lot in school so when he heard that they were taking a vacation he was very excited. After being lost in the blizzard and finding the cave, he knew that he would be able to start a new life. He is not very good at trusting new people and does not enjoy socializing with idiots. He is used to cold temperatures considering that he has been living in an ice cave for years. After joining Volcano Core because of Nathan Vulcana, Andrew realized that that he had a chance to have a real family. After having doing a couple of missions and listening around, Andrew found out that there were several ice demons around the world but the two he had his eyes on were Deliora and Silver of Tartaros. Unfortunately he heard that Deliora had been killed though Silver was still alive and ready to capture. His plan was to extract some of his power to add on to his own. He thought the idea of having the power of having the power of demon and a god would give him an incredible boost in strength. History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Trivia